Passion
by Obituary
Summary: ICHIGOxRUKIA. . . As Rukia lays in her closet, she is thinking about what some people said at school. A seemingly innocent question posed at Ichigo, turns into a night neither will forget. . . -LEMON-


**WARNING: THIS IS A LEMON.**

****I've been going through writers block recently, and I needed a way out of it. So I put all my time and effort into this lovely masterpiece. I hope you all enjoy it, be sure to leave a review!

Ichigo/Rukia Forever. c;

* * *

It was around two in the morning and the moonlight was shining through Ichigo Kurosaki's window, illuminating the room with a dull glowing light. The orange-haired teenager was sleeping soundly, one arm draped over the bed, as his pillow hung dangerously close to the edge. His soft snores were muffled by a blanket covering half of his face, as he rolls over and draws his legs closer to his body.

He normally slept without a shirt on, but he always made sure to be wearing pants, because of course he wasn't the only one in the room sleeping.

Though, tonight this girl wasn't asleep. She was lying on her back, staring at the roof of the closet she had claimed to be her own. For some reason this girl couldn't sleep. Her dark violet eyes narrow slightly, as she listens to Ichigo turn in his bed, hitting the night stand beside him.

She could hear him grunt in annoyance, muttering a few profanities. With a sigh, Rukia Kuchiki slides the closet door open slightly, shifting around in her make-shift bed to look at Ichigo. He was sitting up in bed, inspecting his elbow. It was already bruising.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asks, blinking. He blinks and looks over, his eyes wide.

"Oh, did I wake you up?" Ichigo asks, rubbing his elbow.

"No, I haven't slept yet. I was wondering if I could ask you a question," Rukia says, swinging her legs over the edge of her bed. Ichigo raises an eyebrow and lowers his arms.

"What is it?"

With a sigh, Rukia runs a hand through her medium length black hair, before looking at the orange haired man. "Well, I couldn't help but hear some of the guys at school talking about the girls they've banged, and apparently how hard they banged them."

Ichigo's jaw drops as he stares at Rukia, his face flushing red in color.

"W-What the hell Rukia?"

She frowns and looks at him with confusion. "I-I just don't understand the term 'bang'. Are they beating girls or something?"

Ichigo just gawks at the soul reaper, before hanging his head with embarrassment.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asks, raising an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Rukia, to be banged means, ah, I mean it means that," Ichigo stutters, before sliding a hand over his face. He shakes his head, unsure of how he could explain it. "Well, sex."

In an instant, Rukia's face turns a vibrant red, as she grabs a pillow and throws it at him. He gets his in the head, as he falls back.

"Hey, what was that for?" Ichigo shouts in a low voice. Rukia purses her lips and turns her head away in a huff. "You asked, I just answered for you."

She remains silent for a few minutes, before glancing at Ichigo. Curiosity was getting the better of her now. She had another question, but she didn't know how to ask exactly. He must have noticed, because he narrows his eyebrows, watching her.

"Have you had sex yet, Ichigo?" She asks finally, now looking at him dead on, with a blank face. Her cheeks remained pink in tone, but she tried her hardest to hide her curious nature.

Ichigo on the other hand blushes darkly and throws the pillow back. "W-Why does it matter?"

Rukia catches the pillow and glares. "Look, I'm just curious if you have or not."

"Yes, I've had sex before, what about you?" Ichigo says, folding his arms over his chest. Now, Rukia throws the pillow back at him, but he dodges it.

"Of course I have," she hisses her face vibrant again. Ichigo pauses in the process of throwing the pillow again. "What?"

"N-Nothing, I was just a little surprised, is all."

Rukia narrows her eyes as she pulls her legs back into the closet, her eyes not leaving him. She notices him watching her bare legs shift under her, before his auburn eyes look back up to her violet ones. She also noticed how fit Ichigo had gotten; especially his arms, which once were thin, barely showing muscles. They now were well toned and defined, like the rest of his chest.

"Like what you see?" Ichigo mutters, looking away. Rukia blushes again and waves her hands wildly in front of her.

"What are you talking about, Ichigo?" Rukia asks, shaking her head. He blinks and a sly smile creeps onto his face.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asks, now slowly lowering his feet to the ground. She blinks and looks at him suspiciously.

"What is it?" She asks, her heart beating a bit faster now. She couldn't help but notice the lust that flashed through his eyes.

He didn't answer right away; he just continued to watch Rukia. She seemed to be leaning a bit further out of the closet, her hands shaking slightly as she gripped the edge of her improvised bed. Without actually answering her, he stands up and strides over to her, standing in front of the closet, barely any more than an inch away from her.

Rukia's eyes slowly drift upwards, gazing over his chest, before making eye contact with the man in front of her. When she met him, she thought he was just another weak human, not worth her time. Now though, she realized that he was so much more than that, and she had a feeling he was going to prove this to her.

With wide eyes on Rukia's part, Ichigo grabs her wrists and pushes her back into the closet, pinning her arms above her head. He slowly hoists himself up onto her small bed, placing himself on top of her. He leans down and grins slightly, his eyes hungrily gazing into hers.

She says nothing, but her heart was beating frantically, and her cheeks as well as her neck were red. She didn't know why she just let him do this, but for some reason it felt right. She could even dare to say that she longed for this moment.

He then leans down and places a rough kiss on her lips, shoving his tongue past her lips and into her mouth. She tasted so sweet, so innocent, but he began to play with her tongue, rubbing his own tongue against hers. He explored every section of her mouth, only pulling away for a few seconds for air before delving back into the soul reapers mouth.

Her eyes slide closed as she tentatively nips down at his tongue, making him pause for a moment. She could feel his smirk on her mouth, as he let one of his hands fall from her wrist. He moved his hand to hold both of her arms above her head, with only one hand, as his free hand slid behind her head, tangling his fingers in her hair. He kisses her roughly, biting at her lower lip occasionally.

After a few moments though, his kisses slow down to a more sensual and passionate speed, as Rukia began to kiss him back. He slowly leans back, panting lightly under his breath. His eyes were wide, and his face pink with a blush.

He didn't know what came over him. It was lust; that was for sure. He didn't understand why, but at that moment, he truly realized how beautiful Rukia was to his eyes. She was small, almost fragile, but held such power. Her eyes reflected so much emotion at any given time, and he admired her.

Rukia slowly opened her eyes, and she stared at Ichigo. She felt weird, and she wanted to continue this. For a while, she admired Ichigo and his courage. Of course his brashness would cause him to act so impulsively, but for once, she didn't have the urge to criticize him.

Ichigo realizes Rukia wasn't making any attempts to move away from him, as he lowers his head back down. She half closes her eyes, expecting a kiss, but she soon feels his heated breath on the side of her neck. She shivers as his tongue tenderly runs over her skin, leaving a cool sensation behind. Rukia tilts her head to the side, letting Ichigo continue with the sensual lick, before pausing at her collarbone. Her eyes snap open as she gasps, when he bites down on her skin.

She shifts her legs, and bites the inside of her lip, as his own lips begin to suck on the spot he bit.

"Ichigo," Rukia whispers under her breath, causing him to pause in his actions, his dark honey colored eyes looking up at her. He realized her eyes were shut again, and a slight smile was tugging at the corner of her lips.

He released her arms, and he quickly places his hands on her waist, turning her so she was horizontally in the closet. He moves into the tight space as well, before clumsily closing the closet door, encasing them in darkness. Rukia was holding onto his shoulders, as his hands were placed once again on her waist.

He was still on top of her, as he tried to see her features in the darkness. He could feel the warmth radiate off her body, and he loved it.

Rukia couldn't help but smile in the darkness. She knew the closet was small, but she didn't realize it was this small exactly. She could tell Ichigo's head was grazing the roof, but she didn't say anything. After a moment or two, she raises her hands and places them on the back of his head, pulling him down to her. She leans up part of the way and begins to kiss him gently, still slightly unsure of how to go about this.

Ichigo was more than happy to return the kiss, as his one hand slid under her night shirt, feeling her soft stomach. Rukia shivers and blushes a bit, but allows him to slowly unbutton her shirt, until he was at the last button.

She pauses in the middle of the kiss, and breaks away, turning her head to the side. He takes this as an oppourtunity to kiss her cheek, before moving her hair away to nibble at her earlobe. Ichigo undoes the last button, and pushes the fabric aside. His hands graze over her bare breast, before his fingers began to play with her already erect nipple.

With a stifled gasp, Rukia lowers her arms from his head, and places her hands on his bare chest, curving her fingers so her nails dug gently into his skin. He groans lightly, before shifting down, licking her neck and over her collarbone, in between her breasts, before his lips capture the lone nipple in his mouth.

She arches her back slightly, biting down on her swollen lip as her nails press a bit harder into his chest. He bites gently on her nipple, causing a light gasp to escape her lips. Ichigo changes positions slightly, his mouth now taking the other nipple, as his fingers caress her other breast. He sucks lightly, before pausing and shifting back a bit. He lowers a hand to her pant-line, and hooks a thumb underneath the fabric.

He waits for her to deny him access, but it never comes. Rukia turns her head to the side, blushing even more now. She couldn't believe she was doing this with Ichigo, but deep down in her heart, she knew that it would happen. She knew that her feelings for him were abnormal, but they felt right.

He releases her breast and slowly begins to tug at her pants, until Rukia shifted her lower half upwards, letting him pull her pyjama bottoms right off. He tucks them in a corner, as he lifts her legs up and places them over his shoulders.

He was blushing darkly, but the throbbing in his pants told him to continue. Rukia begins to breath a bit more deeply, a bit curious as to what he was doing. Ichigo slides his hands under her and pulls her in closer to him, letting her legs fold over his shoulders, to his back. He then gently runs a finger across her underwear, before moving the fabric to the side, revealing Rukia.

She shifts slightly in her position, as she feels his finger now touch her sensitive clitoris, causing her to squirm slightly, her face heating up in embarrassment. He lowers his mouth and blows cool air onto her, before gently kissing the folds a few times. His eyes look at the milky flesh, before his tongue slips past her folds, and over her clitoris.

She moans softly, and places a hand over her mouth, biting down on her finger as Ichigo begins to slowly lick up and down in her folds, causing her breath to hitch every time his tongue swirls around her sensitive node. He then places a finger at her opening, before gently pushing his way in. She tenses her shoulders and moans through her hands, as Ichigo continues to lick, while his finger slowly begins to move in and out.

After a few moments of licking, Ichigo pulls his finger out, and licks it, while looking at Rukia's blushing face. Her eyes move to him, as he simply sits there, watching her.

"S-Should we.." Ichigo starts, his voice shaky. Rukia clicks her tongue silently, before nodding.

She wanted this, she really did, and for some reason she knew that Ichigo wanted this as well.

He watches her and gives her a smile, before leaning down and kissing her gently. She could taste herself against his lips, but she could also tell he was holding back. Rukia swallows slightly, before reaching her arms up and digging her nails into his back, causing him to groan in pain, but pleasure none the less. She begins to kiss him a bit harder, biting his lower lip now.

During the kiss, he shifts a bit and slides his pants off, as well as his underwear. His hands then go to Rukia's panties, before slipping them off her completely. Rukia pulls away from the kiss, and drops her legs from his shoulders, pushing herself back. Ichigo blinks and looks at her anxiously.

She doesn't look up at him, but she watches him rest on his knees. With a slight gulp, she crawls over to him, and leans down. Her hand wraps around his throbbing erection, as she lowers her mouth to the tip. Her tongue flicks across the head, before she takes him in her mouth.

Ichigo throws his head back, as he places a hand on her head, as she continues to suck and rub him. He was groaning and moaning through clenched teeth, as he allows her to suck him tenderly, but fast.

She pulls back and leans down to lick up his length, her fingers now playing with the top. Ichigo was getting close, but he didn't want to cum just yet. He leans back, and gently pushes Rukia's head back. She looks up at him, and slowly licks her lips.

That was it.

Ichigo places his hands on her waist, and picks her up. She lets out a slight yelp, as she frowns. Ichigo grins slightly, before lowering her onto his lap –onto his stiff erection. She blushes again, feeling him throb under her. Ichigo sucks in some air before lifting her up again, positioning himself under her. He leans back against the cool closet wall, savoring the coolness of it against his now clammy back.

Rukia moves a bit in his grasp, positioning herself as well. She spreads her folds and feels his erection prodding at her opening. She bites her tongue, now feeling nervous, but Ichigo took her mouth in a kiss, before thrusting himself upwards suddenly, pushing his hardness deep inside of her.

She moans loudly in his mouth, out of surprise, pain, but inclination none the less. He leaves himself inside of her, allowing her to get used to his size, before slowly pulling out again. Rukia shudders and places her hands on his shoulders to keep herself stable as he begins to plunge himself in and out of her.

He was moaning and hissing for air as he started to pick up the pace, his hands moving from Rukia's waist to her breasts, playing with her nipples. She was panting and letting out soft moans with each insertion, her eyes closed with pleasure. Rukia began to move her hips as well, moving up and down on him.

Ichigo was panting heavily as he opens his eyes to watch Rukia move herself on him. She looks gorgeous, her body shining with a thin coat of sticky sweat, and her face morphed into one of pleasure and lust.

She presses herself back down onto him, but he slides his hands behind her back, leaning forward while still inside of her. He lays Rukia on her back, as he presses his chest down against her own, his fingers moving down to her clit. He begins to thrust into her, as Rukia wraps her lean legs around his back. He places his chin on her shoulder, breathing heavily into her ear, as his fingers rub her quickly.

She was in pure bliss, as he continued to push himself in and out of her, picking the speed and strength up with each thrust. Being rubbed as well was causing her orgasm to build up quickly, and she couldn't remember the last time she felt so whole, so fulfilled. He groans in her ear, as he slides his hand into hers, entwining their fingers together.

Ichigo moves their hands to the side as he leans back, her legs slipping from his back. He looks down at Rukia with admiration, and something else.

Rukia meets his gaze, and between their now synchronised moaning, sits up slightly. Ichigo grabs her leg and pulls her closer into him, as their hands let go so Ichigo could place his other hand on her back. She props herself up by setting her hands on the closet wall behind her. Rukia's other leg was straight out, and Ichigo began to pound himself into her a lot harder than before.

Her head tilts back as she moans loudly, his hips colliding with hers in unison. He lets her leg go, and moves his hand once again to her swollen clitoris, playing with it with two fingers. Her moans began to get shaky, and he noticed that she was growing tighter around his erection, as he curved his body into hers.

He presses her against the wall and bites her neck, as she wraps her arms around his shoulders, holding him close. He pushes himself into her a few more times, at a fast pace, ensuring he was getting all the way into her.

"I-Ichigo," she whispers between her moans. He groans, just hearing her voice say his name like that was enough to push him over the edge.

He could tell by her sudden and loud moan, that she just came, as her body shook while he continued to pound into her. He grinds his teeth, as he slips two fingers into her mouth, feeling her tongue whirl around them.

Ichigo groans loudly, as he quickly pulls his fingers back to kiss her passionately, as he thrusts into her one final time, holding her tightly against him, as he releases his load. He holds himself into her, before slowly pulling back and thrusting only a few more times, a lot slower than before. He pulls himself out of her, but doesn't release her body.

She kisses him back as his warm seed pours into her, their sweat-coated bodies stuck together in a sweet and blissful embrace.

After a few minutes of just kissing and holding each other, Ichigo pulls back. He stares into Rukia's eyes, as she blushes darkly, panting.

They just sit there, naked bodies pressed against each other.

For how long, they don't know.

All they wanted was each other to be by their side.

Rukia smiles slightly, and wraps her arms tightly around Ichigo, resting her head against his own. Ichigo holds her close as well, before turning to her and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"What the hell just happened?" A scared, shocked and frightful voice asks.

Rukia and Ichigo jump, and whip their heads to the corner of the closet, where Kon was sitting, pressed up against the closets wall, underneath a mound of clothing.

"Get out!" Rukia yells, slipping out of Ichigo's grasp. She opens the closets door, and grabs Kon by the head, throwing him across the room. Ichigo grinds his teeth and stumbles out as well, as Rukia slams the closet door shut.

Ichigo picks Kon up and glares furiously at him, as Kon stares in fear.

"I-I didn't s-see anything, I-I was sleeping," Kon says, waving around frantically.

"Y-You…" Ichigo growls, before opening the window and tossing the mod-soul, stuffed lion out. He slams the window shut and stands there, panting heavily.

A few moments pass, before Ichigo lays back down in his bed, pulling the blanket up over him. He stares at the roof, a smile slowly growing on his face.

Rukia, now wearing a night gown, sits in the closet, a hand placed over her heart. She calms her breathing, and then leans against the closet door.

"Good night, Ichigo."

Ichigo blinks and rolls over, his eyes looking at the now shut closet.

"Good night, Rukia."


End file.
